Instinct
by Caki Black
Summary: Capturé par Bishop, les tortues se font injecter un produit avant d'être lâchées toutes les quatre dans la même pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, le produit semble découplé leurs instincts sauvages. Arriveront-ils a sortir de là? Et si oui dans quel état et avec quelle répercussion sur leur famille? Turtecest! non-con et mpreg! LxR et DxM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

J'espere que vous allez bien et que cette 3eme fanfic vous plaira! je n'abandonne pas " Raphaël s'il te plait". Cette fanfiction est finie mais le lemon ne me plait pas. Je compte le modifier jusqu'a ce qu'il me plait avant de le poster!

Cette 3eme fanfiction ne fait pas partie de la série basée sur Raphael comme les deux premières.( série que je continuerai en / ) Elle sera beaucoup plus longue et je ne saurais vous dire quand elle se terminera. Comptez quand même plusieurs mois et une vingtaine de chapitres! ;)

Cela reste du yaoi et du turtlecest! A moins que je change d'avis en cours de route, cela sera un Léo/ Raph et un Don/Mike.

Ah et je ne l'ai pas marqué avant mais je crains ne pas posséder les tortues. Le monde est cruelle, je sais!

Je rappel que je suis dyslexique et que je n'ai pas de beta. Je m'excuse donc encore une fois pour les fautes qui doivent se trouver dans le texte et que c'est avec plaisir que je tiendrais compte de vos remarques et correction.

Et depuis peu, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais un nouveau truque;le revieuw ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

New-York dormait sous une couverture blanche. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux bien au chaud. Les rues étaient vides, les routes désertent, le vent soufflait les déchets et la poudre blanche sur des longs chemins silencieux. Ou du moins le plus vide, le plus désert et le plus silencieux qu'une ville comme la big apple pouvait l'être en ce soir du 11 janvier. La température approchait des -15°C. On pourrait croire que seul les plus fous et les plus démunis étaient dehors. Mais là haut, sur les toits, sans que personne ne les remarques, se trouvait quatre tortues mutantes. Elles restaient dans l'ombre, évitaient les panneaux lumineux et sautaient de toit en toit pour avancer. Leur destination semblait incertaine. Elles avançaient vers un endroit pour bifurquer quelques secondes plus tard. Puis elles repartaient vers une autre direction pressant le pas de plus en plus. Après quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent sur l'une des plus hautes réserves d'eau de la ville.

La première arrivé s'agenouilla dans la neige ,sans sembler s'inquiéter du froid, pour pouvoir mieux observer les rues aux alentours. Elle était la plus musclé mais aussi la plus petite des quatre. Les extrémités de son masque rouge flottaient au gré du vent derrière sa tête. Des yeux, elle balayait une à une les rues en dessous d'elle tout en faisant machinalement tourner ses sais encore attaché à sa ceinture du bout des doigts. Semblant tout aussi pressé que la première la seconde tortue arriva que quelques secondes après. Faisant complètement confiance à sa comparse, elle se mit à un autre coin de la réserve d'eau. Plus grande que la première mais légèrement plus fine, sa main gauche prise de tic et prête à saisir l'un des deux katanas qui se trouvaient sur son dos, la tortue au masque bleu restait debout pour observer les alentours.

Arrivant en même temps, les deux dernières tortues restèrent derrière leurs ainées. Celle de gauche, était la plus grande, mais aussi la plus fine des tortues. Un peu comme si au plus on les étiraient, au plus elles s'affinaient, comme un élastique. Sa couleur de peau très pale faisait ressortir son masque mauve bien plus que celui des autres. Elle s'approchait de la tortue agenouillée et posa l'une des extrémités de son bô à terre. Elle observait à son tour ce qui ce passait en dessous d'elle, cherchant à comprendre le comportement soudain et inquiétant des deux premières arrivées. La dernière tortue du groupe ne s'occupait pas des trois autres. Elle profitait de la pause imposée pour scruter le ciel. Il recommençait à neiger. Souriant, elle essayait d'avaler le plus de flocons possible avant qu'ils ne tombent par terre. Après quelques minutes, se lassant de son jeu, elle commença à rassembler de la neige dans ses mains. Plusieurs fois, elle approcha la boule de ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles pour mieux l'observer puis recommençait à la façonner. Après un certains temps, trouvant sa boule parfaite, elle ne pu retenir un grand sourire se former sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers les trois autres tortues pour trouver sa cible préférée. A son plus grand plaisir, celle-ci était toujours agenouillée dans la neige et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Calculant rapidement la trajectoire, la distance et la force du vent, la plus jeune des quatre lança la boule de neige, sûre que celle-ci atteindrait sa cible. Malheureusement pour elle, un sais lancé détruisit la boule avant que celle-ci ne touche qui que ce soit.

Dépitée, la tortue au masque orange soupira, elle devra trouver un autre moyen pour embêter et jouer avec son ainée. Ce n'est que lorsque l'arme fut à une quinzaine de centimètres d'elle, que la plus jeune des tortues se rendit compte qu'elle était sur la trajectoire de cette dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop hop hop, un nouveau chapitre! 2 chapitres en un jour, c'est pas bien ça? ( comment ça mes chapitres sont petits? et alors?)

La situation se met en place. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

( n'hésitez pas un écrire une revieuw dans une autre langue que le français, googletrad est mon ami! )

* * *

Le plus jeune des frères eu juste le temps de se décaler sur la gauche avant de voir passer le sai devant ses yeux, à quelques millimètres de son nez. Choqué de cette réaction quelques peu excessive qui avait attirée l'attention de tous, le dernier de la fratrie se tourna vers le propriétaire de l'arme.

-Dude, ça va pas la tête? Depuis quand tu n'as même plus d'humour pour une bataille de boule de neige? Encore un peu et mon sublime visage était défiguré à vie!

-Mikey, espèce d'idiot! Tu vois pas qu'on est sérieux là? J'aurais pu te tuer crétin! Répliqua le lanceur en s'avançant pour frapper son frère.

-Raphaël stop! S'interposant entre les deux, l'ainé arrêta la tortue au masque rouge d'un bras. Doucement mais d'une voix ferme il continua en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

-Va plutôt chercher ton sai. Je préfère qu'on reste armé, groupé et alerte ce soir.

Après avoir lancé un regard peu amène au plus jeune, Raphaël obéi et sauta du réservoir pour aller chercher son arme.

-Quand à toi, repris le leader en parlant au plus jeune, ce n'était vraiment pas malin. Quand grandiras tu un peu Michelangelo?

-Oh Léo, tu rigoles? Ce n'était qu'une petite boule de neige, mec! Pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat? On devait juste sortir un peu se défouler et profiter de nos 2 semaines de vacances pendant l'absence de sensei. Tu sais, courir sur les toits, faire des anges dans la neige, des bonhommes de neige, faire des batailles de boule de neige. Profiter de la neige quoi! Et puis toi et Raph, d'un seul coup, vous avez commencez à agir bizarrement et à nous faire courir de toit en toit comme des malade et tout ça sans raison!

-Pas sans raison. Coupa le dernier de la fratrie avant de se tourner vers la tortue au masque bleu. -Il n'y a personne. Pas de voleurs de rues, pas de prostituées, pas de dragons pourpre,…rien. N'est ce pas?

Le leader hocha la tête pour montrer son accord mais ne pu parler prit de court par Michelangelo.

-C'est par ce que contrairement à nous, Donnie, ils sont au chaud! Devant une cheminée ouverte, des marshmallow piquée sur une brochette à barbecue dans la main. Ils les font cuir avec amour puis lorsque leur marshmallow est bien fondant et dégoulinant, ils le trempent dans du sirop d'érables, du chocolat blanc fondu et termine leur sucette de la mort en la trempant dans un bol de smarties!

Perdu dans son rêve culinaire éveillé, Mickey n'entendit pas Raphaël remonté sur le réservoir derrière lui. C'est sous les yeux consternés et désespérés de Léonardo et Donatello qu'il reçu un coup sur le haut du crâne.

-Aie!

-Crétins congénital! Les dragons pourpres ne prennent jamais de vacance ou de jour de congé. Ils ne font pas de cookies aux myrtilles pendant leurs heures creusent et ne reçoivent aucun cadeau dans leur chaussettes à Noel! Quand à toi, c'est un cerveau qu'on aurait du t'offrir!

-Raph à raison. Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'y a aucun dragons pourpres nul part. Quelque chose cloche et nous n'avons pas vu cela venir. L'activité du gang n'a pas changé de toute la semaine. Soit c'était un coup prévu et calculé depuis longtemps, soit on a un gros souci sur les bras.

Regardant ses frères un par un, Léo pris sa voix de leader pour donner ses ordres. - Raph et Donnie vous allez à gauche jusqu'aux docks. Mike, tu viens avec moi. Le premier groupe qui trouve quelque chose préviens l'autre. Restez cachés, concentrés et en sécurités. Cette situation ne me dis rien qui vaille.

Après un hochement de tête, Les deux frères cadets disparurent dans la nuit. Regardant le dernier de ses frères d'un oeil mauvais, Léo lui fit signe de venir après lui.

-Ouais ouais, je suis t'inquiète!

-Concentré Mickey! Nous parlerons de ton immaturité et de ton incapacité à observer ton environnement une fois de retour à la maison.

Soufflant d'un air désespéré, le benjamin suivi l'ainé en se concentrant sur ce le boulot qui l'attendait avant qu'i puisse rentré jouer à la console. Ils avaient fait le tour d'une quinzaine de pâtés de maison, une grosse demi-heure venait de s'écouler depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés lorsque le T-phone de Léo se mit à sonner. Il décrocha à la troisième n'eu pas le temps de commencer à parler que la voix de Raphael se fit entendre.

-Léo, nous sommes au dessus de l'hangars qui a brulé au début du mois. Viens immédiatement, tu dois voir ça.

La sonnerie de fin d'appel leur apprit que la tortue émeraude avait raccroché. Sans même se regarder, les 2 tortues se mirent à courir de toute leur forces. Entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Raphael était un fais rare, très rare. Entendre ce sentiment dans la voix du plus borné, têtu et fort d'entre eux ne présageait rien de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

*fond de brabançonne, de discours du roi, de rire, de frites qui cuisent et de défilé militaire*

Bonjour à vous en ce 21 juillet! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour de fête national! Voici le 3eme chapitre, de la même taille que les 2 premiers. ( un jour j'arriverai à en faire des plus grands! En espérant qu'il vous plaise tellement que vous allez laisser plein de revieuw! ( oui je sais l'espoir fait vivre)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Léo et Mickey couraient depuis 10 minutes avant de retrouver les traces de pas de leur frères dans la neige. Suivant la piste laissée par le premier groupe, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux par les toits situés à droite de l'hangar. Il durent faire le tour de celui-ci avant de trouver Donatello et Raphaël. Ils virent leurs frères accroupis l'un derrière l'autre sur une des poutres encore solides du toit qui avait presque complètement brulé. Donnie leur fit signe d'approcher silencieusement pendant que Raph ne quittait pas l'intérieur du hangars des yeux. Arrivés sur la poutre derrière celle de leu frères,Léo et Mickey regardent vers le bas,cherchant à savoir la cause de la consternation et de l'inquiétude de leurs frères.

Ce qu'ils virent failli les faire tomber de leur poutre. Au sol, malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans le lieu éclairé uniquement par la lune, se trouvait une montage de cadavres humains. Combien il y en avait, ils ne savais pas. Il n'arrivaient même pas à voir la base de la pile. Les corps sans vie se superposaient et se mélangeaient les uns au autres. Du haut de la pyramide, on pouvait voir un bras encore tendu comme si la personne au centre de celle-ci avait été enterrée vivante et avait essayer de sortir de la pile de la même façon qu'un zombie sort de la ès avoir laissé les derniers arrivés regarder l'intérieur du hangar pendant 5 minutes, la tortue au masque rouge prit la parole.

-Voila les dragons pourpres que nous cherchions. J'en reconnais plusieurs d'entre eux et d'autre on le tatouage prouvant qu'ils appartiennent au gang. Par contre celui-là la bas à gauche est ou plutôt était clairement un SDF. Quand au 2 femmes à droite, vu leurs tenues, leur ancien métier ne fais aucun doute. Se tournant vers Léo il continua. -Nous avons observé les alentours. Il n'y a aucune trace que quelqu'un ait ouvert puis refermé les portes brulées du hangar. Pas de suie , de morceau de bois tombé ou de trace dans la neige. Il n'y a pas non plus de nouvelles traces de pneu ou de traces prouvant que des cadavres ai été trainé jusqu'au hangar. Il neige depuis une quinzaine de jours et la neige de tout le bloc d'entrepôt et d'hangar est nickel si on oublie les marques de pattes de chat, oiseaux et autre animaux du coin. Nous ne sommes pas rentré dans l'hangars par contre, on vous attendais pour ça.

Donatello prit alors la parole. -Si on veut ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage, on va devoir faire attention à ne pas frôler les murs ou les objets se trouvant à l'intérieur lors de l'incendie à cause de la suie. On devra aussi faire attention ou l'on marche. Et surtout ne toucher aucun cadavres, on ne sait pas de quoi ces gens sont morts, cela pourrais être contagieux. Il prononça la dernière phrase en regardant le benjamin dans les yeux.

Hochant la tête aux renseignements fourni, le leader prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d' annoncer son plan. -On entre et on ne touche à rien. On regarde pour chercher des indices ou une explication. Je doute que Hun ne massacre ces hommes et cela ne ressemble à un règlement de compte entre a peut être un nouvel ennemi sur les bras. Au moindre signe suspect, on sort de la immédiatement.

Passant le premier, l'ainé sauta sur plusieurs poutre en évitant les plus brulées avant de se laisser tomber à terre le plus près possible de la pile de cadavres. Ses frères firent rapidement de même. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas et s'étaient you juste habitués à l'obscurité que quelques chose leur sauta aux yeux. L'épaisse couche de suie qui recouvrait le sol depuis l'incendie avait complètement disparues. Immédiatement, ils voulurent sortir de ce qu'ils comprirent être un piège.

Mais soudainement, une énorme cage sortit du sol tout autour d'eux et les enferma avec les cadavres. Elle se refermait rapidement au dessus de leur tête ne leu laissant aucun échappatoire. Sachant leur temps compté, les tortues essayèrent de briser la cage avec leur armes quand on commença à leur jeter des grenades remplies de chloroforme de derrière les caisses à moitiés brulées de l'entrepôt. Ils tentèrent de résister mais finir par s'endormir les uns après les autres. Mickey fut le premier à tomber étant le plus près d'une des grenades. Donnie ferma les yeux peut de temps après avoir chassé une grenade de la cage en la poussant loin avec son bô. Raphael eu juste le temps de rassembler ces frères derrières lui avant de tomber à son tour. Quand à Léo, son dernier geste avant de s'endormir fut de protéger ses petits frères avec son corps.


End file.
